1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a method for supporting DNA-fixation and a DNA-fixed support, and more particularly to a suitable method for supporting DNA-fixation and a DNA-fixed support used in case of utilizing DNAs in DNA technology industry, life science industry as well as medical and pharmaceutical industry etc.
Furthermore, a method for supporting fixation of RNA or PNA, or other high-molecular fragments with base sequences and a fixed support of RNA or PNA, or other high-molecular fragments with base sequences as well as to a method for delivering and storing DNA or RNA or PNA, or other high-molecular fragments with base sequences.
2. Description of The Related Art
Heretofore, either of a method wherein DNA in a state of aqueous solution is frozen as it stands, or a method wherein DNA is subjected to glycerol stock at -80.degree. C. together with host cells in a state where the DNA is cloned into vector has been made in order to preserve stably DNA for a long period of time.
In the case where DNA which has been preserved by a conventional method as described above is intended to distribute by mailing or the like manner, for example, in the DNA which has been preserved by the former method (the DNA in a state of aqueous solution is frozen as it stands), the following steps must be taken. First, the solution of DNA which has been frozen is unfrozen to prepare a DNA aqueous solution. Thereafter, the resulting prepared DNA aqueous solution is pipetted into a micro-tube (a micro-tube is made of, for example, polypropylene and the like). Furthermore, the DNA aqueous solution which has been pipetted into the micro-tube is dried completely, and then the resulting dried DNA is mailed together with the micro-tube at ordinary temperature.
On one hand, in the DNA which has been preserved by the latter method (DNA is subjected to glycerol stock at -80.degree. C. together with host cells in a state where the DNA is cloned into vector has been made), the following steps must be taken. First, the DNA is extracted from the host cells, and an aqueous solution of the DNA is prepared. After having been prepared the DNA aqueous solution, the resulting prepared DNA aqueous solution is pipetted into a micro-tube, and then the DNA aqueous solution which has been pipetted into the micro-tube is dried completely, thereafter the resulting dried DNA is mailed together with the micro-tube at ordinary temperature as in the case of the former method described above.
Namely, a variety of processes of operation which require comparatively long working hours such as preparation of DNA aqueous solution, pipetting of the DNA aqueous solution into a micro-tube, and drying of the DNA aqueous solution which has been pipetted into the micro-tube must have been carried out in the case where DNA preserved by the above described conventional methods is intended to distribute widely by mailing or the like manner.
In these circumstances, although small number of micro-tubes can be distributed by small number of work force, an amount of working becomes enormous in the case where the number of micro-tubes to be distributed increases, so that there is such a problem that much labor and much time are required, resulting in difficulty in distribution of such micro-tubes as a matter of fact.
Recently, on the other hand, further plenitude of DNA bank system is requested with the development of genome analysis project of a variety of organisms, so that a need for reductions of the labor and time as described above as well as a need for engineering developments for the sake of increased efficiency in operation which are required for preservation and distribution of DNA become remarkable.
Moreover, there are also such problems and needs as described above as to RNA or PNA, or other high-molecular fragments with base sequences.